Queen of Conquerors
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Accidental magic sends the girl-who-lived into the distant past to meet her ancestor... Alexander the Great! Alexandria is brought back to the present by the magic of the Goblet. And she's going to remind people who her father is. Can the wizarding world survive the return of the Conqueror, or will Alexandria fall just as her father did? Fem Harry
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a bit of accidental magic, tied to faulty blood wards.

A child barely five wishing for someone to love them, to treat them like a family should...not as the extra child they didn't want.

At first it would seem like nothing had happened. But the child's magic was tired of keeping it alive in a situation it could easily remedy. So it latched on to the faulty blood wards keeping the child in a home where it wasn't wanted, and _pulled_.

By morning no one would realize that a young girl who hadn't started school yet had vanished. After all, she wouldn't "officially" exist in the eyes of the neighborhood until she started school.

A burly man with red hair was in a good mood. He had just finished conquering yet another kingdom and was returning home to share the spoils. What king would neglect his own men after such a hard won victory? Even he knew when his men needed a break.

His good mood lasted right until a flash of lightning appeared before his chariot, startling the bulls into stopping cold.

In the brief moments before the light dimmed enough to see, his men had already surrounded the area around it.

What they found and what they expected were so totally different it was almost funny.

It was a child.

Realizing the nature of the creature inside, Iskander got off the chariot to inspect it.

It was young. Barely out of toddling years. It had dirty hair that upon closer inspection was as red as spilled blood. The rags upon it barely looked able to give it even a modicum of protection. And there were multiple bruises.

But it was the eyes that entranced him the most. Bright green eyes more vibrant than the leaves around his homeland.

Iskander's grin was wide. He remembered rather well the complaints of his dear mother for a grandchild. Many had come forward since he became king claiming to be the mother of his child...those that were his children were too weak willed to be his heir. Even in training they expected their lineage to prove their worth.

So with a single hand he scooped up the waif, intent to see how far the little one could go. At the very least they could distract his mother until he went back to conquering.

"You intend to keep the child, sire?" asked one of his men.

"Aye! Tis a suitable distraction!" said Iskander.

"Distraction?" muttered one of the men.

"His mother. She's been on his case for him to produce an heir, rather than just another grandchild since some of the children have...debatable heritage," said another.

That sent most of the men snickering.

Though it was true that their King had yet to declare an heir, despite having a few children. Under normal circumstances the first male child would inherit, but their king had been so disgusted with the arrogance of his son that he refused to declare him a prince.

The boy thought his status as the first son of Iskander would get him through any battle.

A single fight with his father disabused the teen of that notion. It was that fight that made the continuation of the kingship under question.

If one of his children wanted to take up the title of King (or Queen) then he wanted to be sure that the crown lay in good hands.

* * *

 _Ten years later..._

It was her birthday today. And her father would be visiting again. While he didn't make a point to visit for special occasions, he did at least try to insure that his children got something special for their birthdays.

And this year she had something special in mind. Last year he had given her a magnificent stallion, one that was above the common beasts. She had spent the next few months learning how to care for it and ride it, unlike her brothers and sisters. They were content to let the servants care for the animals, treating them as little more than beasts.

The same could be said of their weapons. They treated them like toys, or performed half ass care of them when they were told to.

And the less said about their studies, the better.

She simply couldn't stand people who coasted on their lineage, or didn't put their all into training.

Those that didn't put proper effort into training, or into studying would only meet disaster.

If she studying, she did so until she understood everything about the subject and even debated about it with her teachers. If she trained, then she did not stop until she had mastered it.

If she was going to be the daughter of the great King, then she was going to put her full effort, or not at all.

Hearing the cheers, she grinned wildly. Her eyes, which had once been like cut emeralds, now shone like rubies. It had started shortly after her father helped her with learning magic, and his hand had slipped on the dagger. It was such a minor cut, but the fact was that their blood mingled.

And ever since then her eyes changed color until they were a bright red.

Alexandria got up and went outside, putting down her scrolls.

Her bright smile got Iskander's attention immediately.

Even at fifteen, Alexandria was an intelligent young woman who's skills were unmatched by any of her other siblings. Her beauty was a cut above that of most women, and her personality was as boisterous as her father's.

But...because of her gender, odds were that she would be married off to a noble and forced to bear children year in and year out, rather than answer the call in her heart.

Like Iskander, she had the heart of a conqueror. She refused to be delegated to serving some weak willed nobleman!

She waited for her father to call her. After all, even if he forgot it was her birthday, Grandmother would be sure to remind him.

"So Alexandria...what do you wish for your birthday?"

"I want to join you on the battlefront," she said bluntly.

Everyone around her was silent.

"A battlefront is no place for a young woman!" scolded her grandmother.

"Explain your reasoning," said Iskander.

"Learning how to use a sword and a bow is good, and I do enjoy reading. However, I find it rather...unpleasant...knowing that because of my gender my most likely path is to be married off to someone I can barely stand. I would rather see if my calling is indeed in scholarly pursuits, or if I can find it in the thrill of battle."

Iskander looked her in the eyes, and saw she was being entirely serious. She had thought this over with great deliberation, and found that something was lacking. Much like he had when he first began conquering kingdoms.

"Very well. I will take you with me on my next conquest. However, there are some rules you will have to follow."

"Name them."

"You are to stay by my side, at least for the first month. You will live and train with the rest of the men, and be treated no differently than they will. If you intend to bring your horse and weapons, you will be in charge of their care. None of the men will help you. Should you find battle to your liking, I will train you as best I can between battles. However, if you dislike the idea the idea of killing others, I will send you back here with no hesitation," said Iskander seriously.

"Very well. I accept your conditions, Father," said Alexandria without hesitation.

Iskander looked her in the eyes, as if judging her sincerity.

"We leave within the week. Be prepared to march out before then, and make preparations."

"Yes, father," said Alexandria, glad it had gone as smoothly as it did.

"Before I forget, happy birthday."

Alexandria's countenance changed to a far more easy going one.

"Thank you father. Did you remember or did grandmother have to remind you?" she teased.

Seeing him sputter, it was obvious someone had reminded him at the last minute.

Alexandria packed sensibly. Rather than bring multiple clothes and jewels with her, she packed lightly. She had a few outfits, yes, but they were ones that provided excellent movement. Only one of them could be considered "fancy". She packed spices that could be used with multiple dishes, and cookware that made it easy to prepare them. There were a few jugs which had once been filled with wine, but she had saved them and filled them with the cleanest water she could find.

At her side was her favorite sword, and on her back was a bow.

Her saddle was firmly attached, and she had a bag latched to the pack she had made with all the essentials needed to care for her steed. His shoes had been checked by the blacksmith, and any issues with the saddle had been fixed. She had a full quiver of arrows just in case. They were secured in such a way that they wouldn't fall out too easily, even if upended.

She preferred close combat anyway.

Iskander looked over at his daughter, then at the provisions she had packed for the long journey. He said nothing, but it was clear he approved of her pragmatic approach.

In battle, there was no need to carry heavy things unless it was a weapon, and even then you had to decide whether it was worth the effort and cost to maintain it.

She had a medium sized pack with essentials for travel, and she kept her weapons close at hand. Only a fool stored them in a pack where it wouldn't be easy to draw in the event they were attacked.

"Men! Let us once again march onward!" said Iskander proudly.

The men cheered, though a few did cast odd glances at Alexandria. The battlefield was no place for a young woman.

* * *

 _Some time later..._

Any doubts he held about his daughter's place in the battlefront were swept away after the first few fights. She didn't hesitate to deal the lethal blow, and she didn't shirk away from duty. Far from it. Within the first two months, she had won over his men and earned her place by his side.

Alexandria truly had the same heart of a conquering king as he did.

He could see it in her eyes. While she enjoyed the thrill of battle, she was also able to turn enemies into allies.

Out of all his children, she was the one who emulated him the most, despite not being of his blood.

Iskander spent his time between battles training Alexandria as his heir. None of the other children had shown any inclination or ability like she did. Truly, Alexandria was the best choice.

* * *

 _Alexandria, age eighteen..._

Where once a semi-awkward teenager had been, there was now a confident young woman with the backing of several life or death battles. She truly lived up to the name of Iskander's daughter, because the men followed her as eagerly as they did him to a certain extent.

Beside her, her pegasus Ixion snorted. It's midnight black coat gleamed under the sunlight.

Her original horse Caliburn had fallen in battle, much to her heartbreak. She had given him a proper burial, and to celebrate how noble and reliable a steed he had been, she had hunted and brought back several large boars for the men to enjoy.

Unlike her father, who always caused such a ruckus, she found it very easy to hunt animals. She had patience and she knew how to be quiet.

With the training her father had given her, she had sprouted like a weed. She was a head shorter than him, but considering he was the tallest man she had ever know, that was acceptable. Her chest, which had been rather modest when she joined him on the battlefront, had also grown considerably in size.

After the first year of battle, Iskander had commissioned her a personal set of armor. Much to his amusement, she went with a slightly more feminine version of his own, which really didn't do much to hinder her rather large assets. And some of the more stuck up idiots they dealt with found her skirts to be scandalously short, and thought she showed far too much cleavage to be a proper young lady.

She didn't care. The more affronted she made them, the lower the chances were that her grandmother would be able to marry her off later.

Though she had made it clear that she refused to marry anyone her father didn't personally approve of, and had at least been through one real battle and survived. She would never consider any man who had never been blooded in battle.

"Eager to get back to the battle, Alexandria?" asked her father.

"Someone has to show these arrogant men what a real woman is like. We're not all simpering maidens who think nothing of children," said Alexandria.

Iskander chuckled. She had his attitude and charisma. Any man would be lucky to have her...but like his daughter, he set the standards high for any potential match.

His heir deserved nothing but the most deserving man who wouldn't try to curb her ambitions.

She had already expressed an interest in trying her own luck conquering countries on her own.

However unlike Iskander, who wanted to go to the east and see the orient, Alexandria chose to head west. To the lands of the battling tribes and the vikings.

He had little interest in those people, but it would mean his own legend would spread further than he had hoped. But more than that, it would give his heir a chance to grow from out of his shadow.

"Just remember not to kill all of them. The hardest battle you'll ever face is changing the hearts of those around you from enemies to allies."

"I remember father," said Alexandria proudly.

As the sun began to set, it took a few moments to realize something was wrong. Ixion began to pace nervously.

"Ixion, what is it?"

It was really a good thing she was such a competent Magus. Otherwise all her things would have gone flying off the pegasus. Her bags were much bigger than they appeared, and the last time she visited home she put it to the test. So far, the spell on the bags was holding. She had all her favorite scrolls, including a copy of her father's favorite poem, the Iliad.

Ixion was really stirring up a fuss. Alexandria tried to calm him down.

With a loud neigh, she almost missed the transportation circle under her. She had never used one, because half the fun was in the journey, but she knew it when she saw it.

"What is this?" said Iskander.

"It's a high level transportation circle. And from the looks of it...I was the intended target," said Alexandria, far too calmly. However she was clearly seething.

Realizing there was nothing he could do, Iskander had only one thing to say.

"Conquer their lands and be sure to return."

"I will father. I'll make them rue the day they kidnapped Alexandria, daughter of the greatest Conqueror to live!" she vowed.

The circle flared, taking Alexandria and Ixion with it.

Iskander said nothing to the men. Most of them had seen what happened. And they were all rather pissed someone had taken their Princess.

* * *

 _Present time, Scotland..._

Everyone in the Great Hall was eagerly awaiting the return of the Girl-Who-Lived. She had gone missing years ago, six years before her anticipated return to the magical world. No one had known until after someone started asking pointed questions on how the heir of a noble house had gone missing without anyone realizing it.

The circle was cast. The Goblet of Fire had enacted protocols to create an emergency summoning of the one selected. It was an old ritual that had taken two months to prepare...the girl would barely have time to face the first task.

Eager eyes watched as the circle reached a climax, before a massive crack of thunder was heard.

There was a massive shadow of a pegasus against the wall. There was a distinct show of lightning from the hooves of the great beast. But it was the woman on it's back that really drew the attention of the men.

She had bright red hair that shined in the light. Her eyes were like sharp rubies. And her clothes... well, they were clearly not something the stuffy old pure bloods wold have approved of. She wore what appeared to be Greek armor with pride. She had a sword at her waist that looked well used and cared for. On her back was a bow and full quiver of arrows. Attached to the saddle was a pair of bags, both of them used and well worn.

There was a certain amount of arrogance in her stance, but above all it was the eyes that kept drawing you in. Her very presence seemed to command attention.

"I am Alexandria! Who has dared to summon me from my home?" she commanded with all the authority of a King.

Her father trained her well. If you were going anywhere that you needed to make an impression, then you had best make one they wouldn't soon forget. And that if you were in the presence of people you suspected might be your enemies, then it was best to announce yourself with all the command of a king.

And judging by the shocked expressions of the people around her, she had made a very _strong_ impression indeed.

"Excuse me miss..." started Dumbledore.

"Alexandria," she said with confidence and pride. It was almost staggering just being around her.

"Are you by any chance Miss Potter?"

Alexandria scoffed.

"I have no idea which one of you cast that blasted circle that ripped me from my family, but rest assured there _will_ be hell to pay. And someone take this damn spell off me!"

There was only _one_ reason for a spell to be on her. A quick check revealed a very basic and primitive translation spell. Apparently when she was summoned, it was automatically attached to her.

Which meant whatever language she spoke, it wasn't English.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Since I apparently can't win with some people. I am going off the Nasuverse Wiki that clearly states Iskander is BISEXUAL. And since I highly doubt they practiced protection while getting laid back then, not to mention the fact that they married young odds are that he might have had a lot of bastard children. I did specifically state in the first chapter that some of the children were of_ DUBIOUS _heritage, meaning there was a high chance they were not Iskander's blood._**

 ** _And for the record, Lily was his descendant, not James._**

* * *

Alexandria's return to her birthplace was nothing short of chaos, and not in a good way for some.

The first headache came from the goblins, who did confirm she was the missing Potter girl...however they were forced to contact the Greek clans because of a minor mix-up concerning her heritage.

The blood test showed she was indeed James Potter's heir...however when it came to test the identity of her father, her blood test clearly stated that the man had only the barest of connections with her.

Instead the test clearly showed a man by the name of Iskandar as her father, with Lily Evans as the mother.

Hence why they had to contact the Greeks. There was a rather massive inheritance waiting for anyone who could claim the Iskandar vaults. She would have to prove her claim as the heir, but that was more of a formality than anything.

From what little the goblins could ascertain, this Iskandar person had blood adopted Alexandria into his family, and magic accepted the claim so thoroughly it replaced most of her Potter heritage.

Though if one were to get into specifics, she had lost the claim to the Potter vaults, but it defaulted back into the Black family vaults because James' mother happened to be a Black. So either way she would still reclaim the vaults, just through her paternal grandmother and godfather.

It was complicated and more than a little confusing, but the goblins were more than happy to give far too much detail to the wizards explaining how it worked.

To say nothing of what happened when they asked about what qualifications she had to be called a proper witch.

It became almost immediately apparent that she had never been formally schooled. Instead she had many private tutors, none of which had bothered to perform the standard tests for magic!

However when asked to demonstrate her own skills, it was also apparent that whoever had taught her had given her an extensive list of skills to fall back on.

The biggest headache for the teachers was figuring out where to put her. The Sorting Hat, for all it's enchantment, was baffled as to which house she suited best.

She had ambition out the ass and more cunning than most of Slytherin put together. She was courageous and brave enough to join her father's army rather than ask for something material, and survive long enough to earn the men's respect on her own. She had the loyalty of a soldier, and made friends easily. And her intelligence was far above what her father had, as she was more often than not in the library catching up with current events.

In short, the poor hat couldn't put her in any house, because quite simply she represented the best traits of all four of them!

After much debate, a compromise was reached.

She was given her own room and allowed to mingle with the other students, since she was almost too old to be placed into classes normally.

The goblins had confirmed her age at least, and she was just shy of nineteen.

* * *

Alexandria Black (she had lost the name Potter on the grounds that it had defaulted back to the Black family vaults) was nothing like any of the students or dignitaries were expecting.

She was loud, confident and didn't really care about the rules. And the less said about her opinion of Hogwarts idea of _food,_ the better. After one meal she had gained a blank expression, before casually walking into the forest and bringing out a rather massive boar she had caught and then killed.

To the horror of the teachers and the fascination of the students, she then proceeded to make a fire pit and roast the boar with expert efficiency... _without_ magic. She was even nice enough to share the sausages she made with some of the Durmstrang students and Hagrid, who were the only ones adventurous enough to eat them after finding out what the casing was made of.

Honestly, were all British-born _that_ squeamish about sausages made from the intestines of a recently killed animal? They were in a school that served haggis on request after all.

She had tried it once, at the suggestion of McGonagall. It was a bit chewy and the spices were odd, but it wasn't that bad.

It was ironic that the most stern teacher in Hogwarts got along with her rather well concerning her outfit, once a few cultural issues were explained. She had only asked that Alexandria cover up her bosom a bit more and put a few inches of length to the skirt before dropping any demands to wear "appropriate" clothing.

McGonagall was Scottish by birth after all, and most of the men she knew wore kilts.

But the biggest shock for some was when it came time for the first task. Unlike the others, she didn't bother to try and find what the first task was. She waited patiently until it was her turn to go, and when informed of the task had an expression of pure calm on her face.

She walked right up to the Horntail, pulled back her right hand that was balled up into a fist, before decking the beast with a single right hook that knocked the nesting mother out cold before casually picking up the gold egg in one hand and walking off.

It took a few seconds for the people to process what had just happened and the cheering started.

* * *

Most of the students were greeted in the early morning with Alexandria intently reading what appeared to be a borrowed book from one of the Ravenclaw girls.

Closer inspection revealed it to be of the comic variety.

Several students blinked. It was hard to see why someone who was clearly raised in a rather unusual environment would be so fascinated by the book.

Finishing the book with a loud snap that woke up the more slow witted students, Alexandria had a rather quiet (for her) discussion on where to procure more comics. Upon learning that it was impossible to buy any this close to the school, since the closest muggle town was fifty miles away at least (and didn't have a book store), Alexandria nodded to herself.

She stalked into the woods, and unnoticed by the teachers, Ixion went with her.

When she returned by dinner, she had a rather massive bag full of graphic novels, among other books. All of them clearly muggle in origin.

It took Dumbledore and the other teachers a moment to realize one important fact.

Alexandria had been missing from school grounds for the better part of several hours.

"May I inquire as to where you were for the past six hours?" asked Dumbledore pointedly.

Alexandria's expression clearly said Dumbledore was an idiot if he thought he had any say in her actions.

"I believe it was called London. The goblins were more than happy to convert a good chunk of gold so that I might reacquaint myself with this age," said Alexandria flatly.

There was a collection of blinks around her.

"How did you get to London and back in six hours? Apparating is impossible and it takes at least seven for the train to get here!" said Cho Chang in disbelief.

"I flew. Honestly, it takes longer to return to my homeland on my father's chariot than it did flying with Ixion."

As strange as it sounded, it was faster riding Ixion than it was riding the Gordius Wheel anywhere. Though that might be because half the time it was carrying the bulk of both father and daughter. Then again she had acquired Ixion through far more interesting means than her father had acquired his bulls.

Though the expression of the policemen and the people around had been rather amusing when they realized she used a _horse_ as a mode of transportation rather than a "car".

It wasn't illegal, but it did draw a _lot_ of attention.

"Yeah, but horses don't go that fast," said one student.

"Ixion isn't just a horse. It's a _pegasus_ ," said Alexandria as if talking to an idiot.

People kept forgetting that fact because the wings were able to hide themselves. But they were most definitely there.

"I didn't know it was legal to own a pegasus," said a girl dreamily.

"Technically it's not. You have to jump through all sorts of hoops to own one, and that's _if_ the Greeks give you permission for it since they're a protected species," said Chang.

"Bah. I went to a man famous for selling interesting creatures as familiars, and Ixion was the only one interested in my offer," scoffed Alexandria.

The other horses were too peaceful or placid to consider a life on the battlefield. She had been taken to the back and she bluntly asked which one would like a life of adventure and excitement... only Ixion had elected to go with her and face battle. And he was treated as a king after each battle.

He adored his owner, because she knew just the right way to treat a pegasus.

"Where did you get...Ixion, was it?" asked Mandy Brocklehurst.

"A traveling Asian by the name of 'D' who sold rare and unusual beasts. It was a gift from my father for successfully leading a campaign on my own while he went to a different country!" said Alexandria proudly. She had successfully conquered Hecatompylos on her own while her father continued on.

It was that battle that won the allegiance of the men towards her as an extension of their king.

"D, as in _Count D_?" said Chang paling.

"You know of the man? Strange merchant, but his wares are indeed worth every coin!" said Alexandria proudly.

"He's a wanted murderer in several countries! He sells magical pets to _muggles_ , and then claims innocence when the police come to the door demanding explanations for their deaths!"

Alexandria blinked.

"Were they fool enough to break the contract?"

"Contract?" repeated Chang.

"D demanded I sign a contract with blood, with several stipulations for owning Ixion. I made sure to memorize them, and he's been a loyal, stalwart companion ever since. A suitable replacement for the horse I lost in battle," said Alexandria.

Ixion was a hard working steed. He had yet to steer her wrong.

She would have to see if his descendants were still selling pets. Ixion could use a thorough check up before she went back to conquering countries like her father.

It was a full month before the second task, and rather than worry about the small details considering how easy the first task had been, Alexandria opted to use her gold to find the merchant known only as "D".

It took the goblins a week to find Count D. Because of how uptight the other countries were about his habit of selling magical animals to muggles, he had moved to the far, far country known as "Japan".

At least now she had an idea of where to look.

* * *

Alexandria noticed something amusing.

Every day, without fail, a young blond child with wide blue eyes would sit at the same table she did. From what she could gather, this girl's name was Luna Lovegood, and her father owned a 'magazine' that catered to the unusual.

Her father had a scribe that followed them and wrote the finer details of their conquests. He was often roped into reciting the Iliad, not that he minded.

She respected him as a scholar, but as a warrior his skills left much to be desired.

Perhaps she could use a handmaiden who could detail the exploits of a conquering Queen. She _had_ been planning to head West as opposed to East to spread her father's name.

Why not start properly by conquering the magical UK as reparations for kidnapping her?

Alexandria waited until after classes for the students. Her skill level was above and beyond what the students at this school required to graduate. And to be honest, since the hat refused to sort her, she wasn't even considered a student, but a guest from abroad.

"You there, little one. You've been observing me from afar haven't you?"

"Oh dear. I wasn't being rude, was I, Queen of Conquerors?" said the girl, her wide eyes never once showing alarm or surprise.

Alexandria beamed at the girl.

She refused to take the title of "King", as she did not want to steal her father's title. She would rule as a Queen, or not at all.

"Nay, little one. I am just curious as to why you have not tried to sit next to me rather than gaze from afar!" said Alexandria, her chest puffing proudly. Thanks to the application of a bit of cloth, her armor was considered _barely_ acceptable.

"I was just curious... could I hear the story of your time in the age of Alexander the Great?" asked the girl.

"You wish to hear of my father? Why didn't you say so at once! I would gladly share our tales of conquest to any who would hear!" said Alexandria very happy indeed. She loved talking about her father.

If one were to put it in simple terms, she was very much a "daddy's girl".

The next morning found Luna Lovegood dutifully taking notes about the great king Iskandar, who was far form being a demon, but more of a charismatic king who preferred to win over his enemies rather than simply kill them.

Within a few days, Alexandria had found her a loyal scribe.

Because of Luna's unusual perspective, she was often bullied by the other girls. Quite often her things would go missing only to reappear in poor condition.

Still, Ixion had been rather restless. He was used to action at this point, and sticking around a boring school for months on end didn't sit well with him.

"Say, Luna, how do your people contact each other without an address?" asked Alexandria.

"We use post owls. I have a rather clever owl that I call Hedwig," said Luna cheerfully.

"Hmm...it would only be polite if I were to inquire first whether he could handle the job rather than send Ixion ahead..." said Alexandria.

"What do you mean?"

"Ixion has been rather restless, and he could use a break. However the only person I would entrust with his care is no longer here, which means I would have to send him to the man I bought him from. Or at least his grandson."

"You can borrow Hedwig. I'm sure she's be delighted for the job!" said Luna cheerfully.

"As any true messenger should be!" said Alexandria proudly.

Hedwig took Alexandria's request for the mysterious "Count D". it would be some time before she received a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

_In Shinjuku, Kabuki-Cho..._

"Hmm? A letter from England?"

Count D carefully held a beautiful snowy owl who had a rather unusual owner, while he took the missive off her.

Within the first line, he knew he was going to have an interesting customer. Whoever had written the rather polite letter was clearly a proud person, with a very interesting background. However it was when he got to the end that his interest was definitely piqued.

"A customer of grandfather? This might very well be worth visiting that country for," mused D.

It was rare to meet someone who had bought a pet from his grandfather, or spoke of his family fondly.

Much less anyone who would say his grandfather was an "interesting merchant, but good to his word and wares".

D's strange smile was the downfall of many.

The letter intrigued him enough that he felt a journey to that country might well be worth the effort.

He would not be wrong.

* * *

 _In Scotland..._

Hedwig returned a week later with a reply. The moment Alexandria read what the man said, her grin became wide.

"Bwahahaha! As expected of that man's grandson! And if he's anything like him, he'll eat his weight in sweets!" she laughed loudly.

Alexandria waited for a few days, before practically buying out the local sweet shop. While she was not someone who would eat that many sweets, she knew that the man she had written to couldn't eat meat.

Sure enough, an odd Chinese gentleman arrived in Hogsmeade on the Knight Bus.

"Excuse me, I am looking for an Alexandria?" he asked politely in perfect English to the children visiting for the weekend.

Luna was there to greet him.

"Are you Count D?" she asked.

"That is the name I go by, yes. Are you the little owner of that delightful snow owl? She had such good manners," said Count D.

"Alexandria is up by the castle. She made sure to prepare for your arrival early," said Luna cryptically. "Shall I lead you to her?"

"Yes, please."

The moment Count D saw the red haired woman, he knew she had to be Alexandria. Just by looking at her, he could tell her pedigree was several cuts above the mere children in the castle. She took one look at him and had a broad, easy-going smile on her face.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! You look every bit like your grandfather did, and just as cryptic as ever I bet!" she laughed bawdily.

Count D gave a slight bow.

"It's an honor to meet one of my grandfather's customers. If I may ask, what exactly did you purchase from him?"

The woman gave a sharp whistle, and Count D's attention was promptly taken by a magnificent war horse. Which upon closer inspection revealed a rather rare breed of pegasus that had sadly lost the very traits that made them so interesting due to overbreeding by the wizards.

Needless to say he was rather pleased to meet such a splendid specimen. He had thought the lines had all died off or were lost.

Alexandria grinned widely.

"This is my steed, Ixion. After the rough summoning from these paltry wizards, I thought I best to have an expert inspect him to be sure that he was in good health."

"May I?" asked D, eagerly. Alexandria backed away to let D perform his inspection.

Ixion was indeed a perfect specimen. While he did have the odd scar from true battles, it did nothing to hinder his magnificence. His wings were in pristine condition, without a feather out of place. His midnight black coat shone from excellent care, and it was clear he bore his rather sturdy rider with pride.

Count D was smitten with the beast. It was rare to find one with this much dignity and pride...especially with a responsible owner.

"Well?" asked Alexandria.

"He is in excellent condition. I have only heard of his particular line from grandfather. Most of them have been bred out by the wizards."

"Bah! Breeding, power and money mean nothing if there's no compatibility! Only a fool forces a loyal companion to breed for the sake of posterity!" said Alexandria in disgust.

"Indeed," said Count D, agreeing with her sentiment completely. He had the feeling he'd like meeting this woman, and he was absolutely correct. "It's rare to meet someone that will care for their companion as well as you have. And he bears his scars with pride."

Alexandria looked at Ixion proudly.

"He was the only one who answered my challenge. I could have gotten a Kirin or a dragon, but he was the only horse that accepted my terms. I couldn't ask for a more loyal steed!" she said.

Ixion snorted with pleasure.

"Which reminds me... if I remember your grandfather correctly, he could not eat meat. But he did have a taste for sweets."

Count D's eyes sparkled.

"It's a trait that's passed down I'm afraid," he said easily.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"Bring that box I got two days ago," said Alexandria.

"At once!" chirped Luna.

Count D almost squealed seeing all the sweets.

"You know Luna, I'm sure D would have an idea of the creatures you're always seeking for your magazine," said Alexandria gently. Luna practically bounced in her seat, before vanishing and returning with her quill and notepad.

Count D agreed to take Ixion for a bit, so that he could get a bit more acclimated to the current century and give him a proper break. It wasn't that Alexandria didn't trust Hagrid's expertise, it was that he preferred not to stress her steed too much with a place he would be uncomfortable with.

Besides, all the pegasi that the Beauxbaton's group brought with them had been gelded or fixed.

* * *

 _Some time later..._

"Where's your stallion?" asked Fleur. She could tentatively call Alexandria likable. She was still too rough for Fleur's more pampered sensibilities.

"I loaned him to the grandson of the man who I bought him from. He deserves some time off, and he wasn't getting it from here," said Alexandria.

It took a few moments for that to process through Fleur's head. She looked at Alexandria in disgust.

"You never gelded your horse?"

"Of course not! War horses are never gelded," said Alexandria offended.

A good war horse needed the extra aggression from still being able to breed, and if they were really good, then they were allowed to mount any female horses in season.

Though from what Count D had told her, the vanishing wing pegasus had been bred out by foolish wizards. He was probably delighted to have Ixion on loan.

Honestly didn't those fools know what a recessive gene was?

"Now about that silly egg. I was thinking it was mermish, but the wording sounded a bit off," said Alexandria.

"It's mermish. Apparently they have a colony in the lake," deadpanned Fleur.

"Hoho! I should probably pay them a visit! It's been a while since I've talked with any mermaids!" said Alexandria.

After that time her father's men challenged her and her father to a swimming contest in a freezing cold lake (which resulted in the two catching nothing more than simple colds as a result) she had lost any fear of water.

Though she preferred to talk to mermaids in the more tropical climates.

Nothing the teachers said could dissuade her, and her swimming wear was little more than a breast strap and a loincloth that was tied to preserver her modesty.

Needless to say the Hogwarts crowd and the Durmstrang boys got an eyeful that day.

Alexandria spent the next few hours chatting with the mermaids, who were quite surprised to see a human there. They even gave her the particulars of the next task.

They hadn't been forbidden to tell the champions what was going to happen, because the wizards couldn't believe someone would be crazy enough to jump into the deep, freezing cold waters before the task.

* * *

Alexandria was a bit annoyed. Luna had suddenly gone missing before she could tell her more about Egypt and the library of Alexandria. Her father had spared it because he knew his daughter loved books. It took some time before she remembered what the mermaids told her about the task.

She had to swim to the bottom and retrieve a "treasured person" before the time limit. They were tasked to keep the children safe and to return them if the champions failed to collect them.

Which meant they had chosen Luna, because out of all the students she got along with her best.

Alexandria huffed. She's show these wizards what she thought of them taking one of her people away so easily.

The time for the task had already come, and like before she was only clad in a breast band that barely held back her bust, and a loincloth that did little more than preserve her modesty.

The pure bloods wizards and witches were scandalized. They had no idea that her outfit was rather tame compared to the 'bikinis' that were so popular among muggles. She had even put her rather thick hair into a pony's tail to keep it out of her face.

At the sound of the whistle, she was the first to dive in, her spells already in place.

She ignored the appreciative whistles of the little boys that lived in the castle. If they hadn't been blooded, then they weren't real men.

She dove in, ignoring the cold and freezing temperatures. With swift strides she went deep into the lake. She emerged thirty minutes later with Luna and Gabrielle, as she had seen Fleur entrenched in a battle with Grindylows, only for the bubble to pop around her face.

"Gabrielle!" sobbed Fleur, hugging her sister tightly on the shore.

"Thirty minutes... and the only spell she used was the one to keep her warm," said Bagman in disbelief.

"Bwahahahaha! That was an excellent swim!" she laughed.

* * *

The second Alexandria heard of the ball, her face became quite amusing.

"A court function. How tedious!"

"Actually it's just a dance," said Gabrielle. She had come to love Alexandria's personality, not to mention the hero-worship she already had for the "girl-who-lived". Though now the press was openly calling her the "Woman-Who-Conquered".

"Do you even have a dress to wear that would be appropriate?" asked Fleur. She did _not_ look forward to attempting to fit Alexandria's rather strong curves.

The men would be drooling and the women would be torn between scandalized and envy.

Alexandria's grin did not give Fleur happy thoughts. She reached into one of the bags and pulled out...

The three girls stared, they couldn't help it.

"Where on _earth_ did you get that?!" said Gabrielle in appreciation.

It was a Greek-styled dress, but far more luxurious and tasteful than half the things they had seen.

The cloth was dyed a deep, almost breathtaking red that could be mistaken for fire. It was accented by gold thread woven in tasteful decorations that only drew the eye to you. There were real gold ornaments that would hold the dress up, along with rubies, sapphires and amethysts.

As if that wasn't enough, Alexandria had matching shoes that were made more for comfort than anything else. Any woman wearing them would have no problem dancing for hours, as opposed to those who wore uncomfortable heels.

And that was before she even bothered to dip into her rather extensive jewelry box, which was magically expanded far beyond what the box could have held.

"You are going to be the envy of almost every girl at the dance," said Fleur flatly.

Alexandria's bawdy laughter could be heard from Hogsmeade.

"You do realize that as a Champion, you'll be required to open the dance with a partner, right?" said Fleur.

"In that case, Luna would you do me the honor of being my dance partner? None of these boys interest me in the slightest."

"So you're a lesbian?" asked Gabrielle, cocking her head.

"Like my father once told me after a rather awkward encounter after a battle, it doesn't matter which gender your partner ends up being so long as both have fun," said Alexandria with a wink.

Which lead to a rather amusing, if slightly mortifying for her grandmother, incident where one of their allies misunderstood her gender and gave her an entire harem of young girls.

That wasn't to say she didn't have fun, but it was slightly awkward for some of the girls. Those that were okay with it eventually married men of their own choosing while serving as Alexandria's hand-maidens whenever she had to deal with court functions.

"Oh, so you think all the men here are mere boys do you?" said Fleur glinting.

"Bah, pampered pets is what they are. There's a reason I joined my father in the battlefield, and one of them was to get away from those fools who think their gender was a good enough reason to bed me!" scoffed Alexandria.

Alexandria was the daughter of a king. She would not just bed a man simply because she chose the path of the warrior over the palace pet!

Fortunately her grandmother finally gave up trying to marry off Alexandria after she conquered an entire kingdom on her own.

"Yes, they are particularly annoying. Especially that red haired fool Ronald Weasley, or the one that was chased out of France," said Fleur with distaste.

Ronald drooled whenever she was present, and Malfoy eyed her like a piece of meat that was only fit to serve him on her knees.

Fleur could totally see where Alexandria was coming from, calling the males of the castle "pampered children".

Even if Alexandria's requirements for being considered an "man" were a bit outdated. Honestly, the Durmstrang males were only a few steps above Hogwarts.

"Do you know how to waltz?"

"What is this waltz?" asked Alexandria.

"I can see what we'll be doing later," sighed Fleur.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yes, I reversed the timeline of the dance and the second task. The events of Fate/Zero will come in three years after she leaves Hogwarts._**

* * *

With the revelation there was going to be a dance, the children were scrambling to get dates. Those who were too young to be allowed in (namely anyone under fourth year) generally elected to go home, since it was unlikely an older student would invite them.

However most of the boys were shocked/relieved when they found out Alexandria had elected to bring Luna Lovegood as her date.

Though it could have gone better for Ron, who had a very...traditional...upbringing. He really should have kept his mouth shut before disparaging Luna.

"You find yourself a real date, before you're spoiled and no man would touch you," sneered Ron, after being shot done by "Loony" Lovegood. She was one of the limited back up plans.

Luna frowned, before she brightened up.

"Hello Alex! Fancy seeing you here!"

Ron slowly turned. There was only ONE person Luna called "Alex". Sure enough, Alexandria Black was right behind him and looking thoughtful.

Ron gulped.

"So you think you're man enough to dictate who girls not even of your blood can date? Perhaps you and I should have a little...talk," said Alexandria.

Ron whimpered.

"Come little boy! Perhaps it's past time you became a proper man!"

To some outside observers who had never met Alexandria before, one might immediately assume she meant to bed him. However most of those watching the scene grimaced/grinned because they had long since figured out what Alexandria considered a "man".

Which meant she was going to drag him out to the Forbidden Forest and see to it that he killed something and then ate the fruits of his labors.

"Fred, George, help!" said Ron, spotting his brothers from Alexandria's shoulders.

The twins shared a look.

"What are your intentions to our brother, milady?" asked Fred. Or was it George.

"He's old enough for it, so I intend to make a proper man of him. Perhaps then he'll grow up a bit," said Alexandria, peering at them both.

The twins looked at each other. Then they deliberately stood out of her way of the forest. Ron looked at them betrayed.

He was unaware that the twins had been "blooded" as Alexandria called it, shortly after running into her in the forest. It was easier collecting the more dangerous ingredients by joining her, and once they got the hang of using daggers (which were really more like very short swords) they rather enjoyed cutting up Acromantulas.

Besides, there's something to be said of eating your kill using only locally grown spices over an open fire. The only other Gryffindor to have qualified as a grown man in Alexandria's book was surprisingly Neville Longbottom, arguably the most _timid_ Lion in the pride.

His grandmother was going to be in for a bit of a surprise when he returned from school.

* * *

Ron was squalling like a wet cat the entire trip through to the deeper parts of the forest where the native animals lived.

So when he was dumped unceremoniously onto the hard ground, he yelped and backed away into a tree.

"Pathetic! What sort of man are you, to make such a racket while entering a forest! Your brothers only took two trips before they grew a pair of balls, and young Longbottom only needed a sharper knife to become a real man! And what of you? Always stuffing your face like a pig being fed for slaughter!"

Ron looked around wildly, before glaring at her.

"What about you! What sort of girl openly goes into the woods to kill boars and deer and then eat them like some sort of savage!"

"And how did you think your ancestors survived, little boy? They didn't have stores to buy food with, they had to hunt to eat! Until you gain a backbone, I'll not show you the way out of the forest!"

Ron shrieked with fear when she threw a small dagger at him. There was a suspicious looking wet spot between his legs as well.

Alexandria looked at him with open disgust. It was going to take some work to make a man out of this spoiled brat.

* * *

 _Back at the castle..._

"SHE WHAT?!" said McGonagall.

"Alexandria Black took Ron Weasley into the forest, saying something about making a man out of him," repeated Parvati.

"Bring me his brothers, _immediately!"_

It took a few moments to locate Fred and George, but once they heard she wanted them in her office, the first thing they did was come up with an alibi.

"Whatever it is, we didn't do it," they chorused.

"I didn't call you in for some juvenile pranks. Though for future reference coming in here saying something like that generally makes anyone who hears it suspicious. No, I brought you in here because of your brother, Ronald."

Fred and George shared a look.

"If this is about Alex dragging him into the forest, we fully support her plan to make Ron grow up," said Fred.

McGonagall's eyebrows shot up.

"And _how_ exactly is she planning to make him 'grow up'?"

"Eh, she'll make him hunt for his food, rather than just stuffing his gob. Thanks to her we've been able to harvest a lot more than normal for our potions. And once you get over the initial shock of killing something to eat, it's not that bad," said George.

"Neville certainly got over it faster than we did," said Fred.

"Neville as in Neville _Longbottom_?" she asked. Well that explained his change in attitude.

"She said that we were the only Gryffs she considered real men, because we weren't afraid to get 'blooded', I believe was the term she used," said Fred.

McGonagall relaxed quiet a bit when she heard that.

"Are you absolutely certain her only intent is to blood Ronald?" she asked flatly.

"Well yeah. Apparently she had a pretty specific list for her bed partners, and Ron doesn't even come close to matching any of the requirements," said George.

"Very well. When you see her please ask that next time she intends to blood one of the students to run it past their head of house first? I'm not against teaching them a rather valuable lesson so long as it's done properly and according to the old customs."

"We'll pass it along," they chorused.

McGonagall was Scottish, and she was well aware of the custom of blooding. It was a rite of passage into manhood that had survived for centuries. She just wished Alexandria had asked first.

It was so old in fact that it was highly unlikely even the Malfoy family would object to it, once informed of what it actually was.

* * *

Ron was running for his life, trying not to scream. The butch known as Alexandria Black had set off a stampede of boars, and he was right in front of the things!

And the only thing she did was laugh and remind him that he had a knife, since she had long since confiscated his wand!

Tripping over a root, Ron scrambled to grab something, anything. His hands rested on the hilt of the dagger, and without thinking he held it up. There was a loud squeal, then something hot and wet hit him. The boars turned, and it took him several seconds to realize he hadn't been trampled.

That was when the stench hit him. And he realized what he had done.

He had killed a boar.

The blood of the rather small animal was on his hands. His mind blanked as he began to panic, realizing he had killed an animal.

That was when he felt the hit.

"Man up boy! You've finally been blooded! It's time for you to learn the next step...cooking your kill! It's a mite scrawny, but it's good enough for a blooding," said Alexandria.

Ron felt sick. He had killed an animal.

Alexandria gutted and seasoned the pig with expert ease, and had it roasting on a fire.

For the first time in his life, Ron had lost his appetite. He didn't know if he could eat the shank that Alexandria handed him.

Finally hunger won over. Alexandria had forced him to scrounge for food to eat, rather than share her own food. He had two days of very uncomfortable diarrhea from eating bad or unripe berries.

Ron took a bite...and it was like the world fell away.

"It's good!"

"Indeed! Eating your own kill has always tasted more satisfying than simply buying it!"

Alexandria did more hunting in Scotland than she had in her father's army. It wasn't that she didn't trust the food...it was that it was so bland and fatty that she couldn't stand eating it. About the only thing she did eat was the fruits and vegetables grown in one of the greenhouses, and those she foraged for with permission from Herbology professor. She only took as much as she would actually eat.

After that, it took a few days before Ron got the hang of it. And once he did, he lost some of that cowardice in him.

He came out of the woods a changed person.

McGonagall had Pomphrey look over Ronald Weasley. Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, and a slight dehydration, he was perfectly fine. Physically anyway. Mentally he had changed.

She could tell right off that he had lost some of the spoiled attitude from being coddled by his mother.

"Well it appears that Ms. Black was in the right. Being blooded was good for you," said McGonagall.

"Blooded?" asked Ron.

"It's an old rite of passage for young men. They would be taken out to the wilds and made to kill for their food. Not humans, but small animals. It's said that by eating their kill, they gain their strength, and it would carry them into becoming men," she explained.

"Oh. I thought she was just being a psycho," said Ron.

"I can assure you, it's an old rite of manhood. It's meant to help along the transition of a boy child into becoming an adult. Very rarely girls perform it as well, though most generally just kill rabbits or the like."

McGonagall had called in Neville, and saw a changed boy. He had a lot more confidence after being blooded. It was good for him. And the twins...they were still a pain in the ass, but they were a bit more mature now. Snape's complaints had at least gone down some.

* * *

 _The Yule Ball..._

"Holy crap. Is that Alexandria?"

"She looks like a goddess!"

"Where did she get that dress? And that jewelry!"

"I wonder who did her hair?"

Alexandria paid the students no mind. She walked among them like a Queen with her subjects. Her proud bearing was only accentuated with her dress, which only made her seem even more regal. It didn't help that whenever she dressed up, she went all out.

A Princess should always set the standard. And since she planned to take over in her father's place, well, certain images had to be kept.

Either way, her dress was far above and beyond anything that the other girls were wearing. And it didn't help that it emphasized her natural curves, or that most of her jewelry was made with her in mind.

All of it was in a style lost to modern times, and very expensive. Too expensive for a mere student to own, never mind wear as casually as Alexandria did.

Alexandria looked around, and noticed that the girls were torn between envy and admiration. The boys were just glad that the girls were too busy staring at her to notice that they were staring as well.

Sometimes it was a complete pain to have the charisma of a king.

"Ah, little moon! I was wondering where you had gotten off to!" said Alexandria cheerfully.

Luna saw her and happily waved, before carefully walking down the stairs. Alexandria had loaned her some of the smaller pieces to make her shine even brighter.

"Champions! Five minutes until the ball begins!" announced Sprout.

Everyone lined up, and Luna felt perfectly happy being Alexandria's date. It didn't hurt that her 'date' never stepped on her toes once during the dance.

Alexandria finally took a seat and frowned when she saw the selections. She had nothing against the house elves, far from it. She just found their fair rather bland and tasteless.

She found herself sitting next to Viktor Krum ("The boy who flies a stick and catches small balls.") and his date, a rather mousy girl from Ravenclaw.

"I have heard that the great Lady Black has been blooding students," rumbled Viktor.

"Only those who are worthy or need a lesson," agreed Alexandria.

"Would this offer to blood be open to all students? Some of ours come from old families, but their parents have lost the knowledge of what a proper blooding ceremony is," said Viktor. Among them his own clan.

Alexandria rubbed her chin.

"Get together all those interested in a blooding and I'll teach them the appropriate ceremony. At most we'll go into the forest, and kill a deer or boar, then they'll eat what they've killed and give praise to whatever gods they worship. At least that was what my father did when I first went hunting with him."

"That's it?"

"A blooding does not stand on ceremony. It is a ritual in which a boy learns what it means to be a provider for his family, whether to farm or to hunt and bring food to the table. It's usually done when they reach thirteen or begin the transition from child to manhood."

"You mean puberty," clarified Luna.

"For girls they were acknowledged as adults once they passed the rite of the three goddesses Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis. I went through them, but they were more of a formality to acknowledge the girl was old enough to be married off after the lunar cycles began," said Alexandria. That had been a nightmare.

She much preferred the blooding ceremony, because at least then she didn't have to listen to the priestess go on and on about the duties of motherhood and running the house while the men were at war.

"Though I do recall that there was a minor blooding ceremony for female children which involved killing smaller prey like rabbits or other animals."

Viktor nodded. It was more information than they had back in his homeland. As such traditions were usually passed on from father to son, with the 'civility' of the modern age most of the "barbaric" customs such as blooding had been lost. It had only gotten worse with children coming in from the modern world with a lot of misconceptions about adulthood and magic.

It was a nice surprise to find a half blood...no, the Goblins had publicly declared Alexandria Black a pure blood of a very ancient and royal bloodline, that knew all the appropriate traditions and hadn't given in to the fake peace that reigned today.

As the night droned on, Alexandria saw how word spread quietly among the Durmstrang boys (they weren't men in her eyes...not yet) and a few boys among the Hogwarts set. Fleur gave her an odd look, but quietly mentioned the same to her fellow Beauxbatons students.

She found herself with no less than thirty boys and four girls who were interested in a proper blooding ceremony.

This was almost as amusing as the incident with the Weighing of the Wands. The look on that old man's face when he realized what her focus was, or what it was made of had proven quite entertaining!

More so was the way Dumbledore had scrambled to try and find a loophole in order to convince her she needed a stick in order to cast magic.

Alexandria learned how to cast without a focus years ago. It was one of the habits her teachers had made sure to break her out of before she was considered a proper mage. However when she needed precision and power over convenience, she used her sword. The wooden handle was from a Dryad's tree and freely given in exchange for leaving her grove peacefully rather than chopping it down for firewood.

Alexandria had politely asked where they could find a grove not protected by a nature spirit, to which the dryad had pointed to one not too far away from hers. The fact Alexandria had been polite about it rather than threatening resulted in her being given a single strong branch to keep.

A gesture of good will, as it were.


	5. Chapter 5

**If anyone's interested, my 3DS friend code is 4485 2285 1266! Feel free to share yours either by review or PM, and I'll be sure to add it!**

* * *

Alexandria frowned at the way Hagrid reacted to the fact his status as a Half-Giant became known. Sure, they were brutes, but from what she had seen of the man he was a gentle soul that wouldn't harm children.

As groundskeeper, he had introduced her to a few creatures she had never seen, or had actively avoided.

She left the older Acromantula alone, but his children learned quickly that she was not to be trifled with. And the Centaurs... well, they weren't too pleased with her presence at first until she brought them something she knew they would enjoy, while treating them with the respect they deserved.

The one who taught her about astrology was a centaur after all, and hearing a human debate about the different signs and meanings with one of their elders, and using their methods had been quite a surprise.

She did make it clear she didn't trust destiny. Only fools let gods or the stars forge their fate. She made her own path.

Which was why she was going to enlist Hagrid's aid in the blooding ceremony. Karkaroff had given his permission in lieu of the parents, as had Maxime.

Very few of the British born children had the...inclination...to perform it. And if they did, they had already approached her about it after she helped Longbottom with his.

The twins had been an accident.

Alexandria banged on the door, her fist being as loud as Hagrid's would have been.

He took one look at her and knew he'd best open the door. Anyone who could knock out a dragon with a single hit was not someone you wanted breaking into your house for a friendly chat.

"Hello Alex. What can I do yer for?"

"Well, Hagrid, I was hoping you could join me as a chaperon for a ritual in the forest later tonight."

Hagrid blinked. Alexandria realized how that sounded before she snorted.

"I am not courting you. I'm going to be showing some of the foreign students how to perform a proper Blooding ceremony, of which there will be five girls counting myself, and thirty boys. This is more to keep the girls at ease because they are all aware at this point that half-giant or not, you'd never allow a student to come to harm. McGonagall agreed to join as well, since she's never seen a proper ceremony performed to watch the girls."

Hagrid beamed at her. She was trying to help him mend any possible fences broken by Rita's horrible article.

That and the fact Luna had come by earlier and reminded him that anyone who couldn't guess he was at least half-giant by his size had to be an idiot. It wasn't that big a secret, it was just something not discussed. Well...there was also some mention of sending Alex their way to "straighten" anyone who made a fuss about it out.

If he hadn't known she was James and Lily's daughter, he would have sworn she was half-giant herself with how tall and gangly she was. That and she had the broadest shoulders he had ever seen in a human girl.

With that sorted out, Alexandria went to see the centaurs. They had more or less learned to put up with her presence in the forest.

They would wait for evening, or close to it. That way once they made their first kill, they could have a true feast worthy of a blooding. She had even borrowed some spices from Professor Sprout that would go well with roasted meat.

Seeing her 'students', Alexandria grinned.

"Hagrid agreed to be the male chaperon. Remember, he was rather upset by the fact Rita blatantly told everyone and their mothers about the fact he's half-giant, though I would dare say anyone who attended Hogwarts at some point might have guessed _that_ ," joked Alexandria.

McGonagall snorted in agreement. She would have preferred Flitwick, but no one knew the forests better than Hagrid. And this would do wonders for his mood, after that horrible article.

* * *

Alexandria watched as the Durmstrang boys and the odd Beauxbaton girls killed deer, boars, and a goat. She had been here for months and had never seen a goat in here before. She wondered where it wandered in from.

Nearby, McGonagall and Hagrid had coaxed a few pits of roaring flames the old fashioned way.

Once everyone had killed something...one girl had opted to just kill a regular rabbit...she coached them on how to skin, clean and stuff their kills. Thanks to the fact that most had sat through potions for a few years, they weren't _nearly_ as squeamish as modern children.

With the meat roasting over the fire, Alexandria stood up and held her sword in her right hand.

"In the tradition of Blooding, one must give thanks to the gods or god for the chance to grow old enough to participate. Some do this to curry favor with a particular deity or pantheon. Some do so out of obligation or honor. Either way, we shall drink a toast to our honored gods or goddesses, our ancestors, and our kinsmen or friends who have faithfully helped us in good times and bad," said Alexandria. Spotting some surprised faces, she grinned at them all "Some toasts do not need to be spoken out loud. However only honest ones will be accepted by magic, so for your own sake, do not toast your lovers unless there is a betrothal already in place."

"Could you give us a demonstration?" asked Claire Croix.

Alexandria decided now was as good a time as any to give homage to her father and homeland, now lost to the ages.

She would return triumphant, or at the very least have given her best.

To the surprise of most, she took her ritual dagger and cut into her palm, making sure that the blood went into the flames.

"I give thanks to the Mighty Zeus, king of the gods of Olympus! To Athena, goddess of wisdom and warfare. To Nike, goddess of Victory! To Artemis, goddess of Moon and Hunt! To Ares, god of war! But most of all I give thanks to my father and ancestors, for without them I would not be the woman I am today! I give this toast to all that came before and will follow me!"

She made sure to pour a generous helping of wine and even threw a portion of meat into the flames.

What happened next had everyone surprised.

The flames turned a deep blood red, before a spark of magic came from the fire. It returned back to normal after a moment, but that was only the opening act.

With a crack of lightning and the sound of thundering hooves, everyone turned in shock to see a massive chariot without a rider storming from the sky, carried by two _massive_ bulls.

It thankfully came to a loud stop a decent distance away from the camp, where everyone stared in disbelief.

"What is _that_?" said McGonagall, once she had her wits.

Alexandria frowned.

"That's my father's chariot. I would know it anywhere."

Gordius Wheel was one of her father's most devastating weapons while charging into battle. She walked over to the area where a rider would direct the chariot...and found something that would have made a lesser man cry.

It was her father's mantle. There was still blood, dried though it was, on it. But that wasn't all. There were several packages, all from home. And letters from her brothers and sisters.

Apparently they believed she would call the chariot to her at some point, and they wanted her to know that she would always be their family, even if they never saw each other again.

It even had the dresses and jewelry she never bothered to pack, because they ran the risk of being lost. And a portrait of her family, along with her father Iskander.

Still, she had a duty to those who wished to be acknowledged as proper adults, not the mockery of adulthood that was in place.

"Do not expect such surprises to come forward. I can only assume that this was merely waiting for me to claim my status as my father's daughter before appearing. In the meantime, let's continue the ritual," she said calmly.

One by one, each newly minted adult raised a toast (they didn't cut their hands as deeply as Alexandria did, but a few drops was still acceptable) as they made quiet oaths to whatever gods their family worship, or those they wished to garner favor from. The flames changed color, a sign that the gods accepted their status as newly fledged adults.

By the time they returned (the chariot stayed just out of eyesight from the castle) it was almost midnight. Thanks to the fact that McGonagall and Hagrid were with them, they weren't caught "out of bounds" after curfew.

* * *

 _Morning, the next day..._

"I find it rather worrying that you now have a pair of massive bulls in the forest," said Fleur.

"Are you worried she'll get bored and have a bit of fun with them, or because they were clearly carrying packages from home?" asked Luna.

"Both," admitted Fleur.

"Bah, as if I would use my father's bulls to do _that_ with!" said Alexandria with a scoff.

"They belong to your father?" said Fleur.

Alexandria reached back and picked up a rather impressive looking cloak with familiar gold-furred trim. This was made for someone about Maxime's height, only in more human proportions. It also belonged to someone who didn't bath as regularly as one should, if the body odor coming off it was any indication.

"What is _that_?" asked Fleur shocked.

"My father's mantle, which he was wearing when he died. Knowing my people, they put him in a fresh one and made sure to put this in so I'd know he was gone. My brothers knew he had acknowledged me as the heir, so it makes sense that they left them in the chariot so that I would know what happened once I called it. Rather considerate of them, considering most of them were killed trying to impress Father."

Fleur put together a lot of little clues, and the fact that Alexandria was a relatively honest person. She didn't lie so much as misdirect you from the truth in such a way that it took an outsider to realize you'd been hoodwinked.

In short she was a better politician than Fleur's own father, the French diplomat. He would have applauded her technique at the very least.

"You really _are_ the daughter of Alexander the Great, aren't you?"

It was the ONLY explanation that made a lick of sense.

The time delay for her summoning, the fact she had an extinct breed of pegasus, her clothing, her speech patterns, the fact she could care less about bathing in nothing but a loin cloth and breast band, her casual disregard of the forest, the fact she used a _sword_ as her focus rather than a wand...

If she had somehow ended up in the distant past in the time of Alexander the Great and was adopted by him...it made far too much sense. And it would explain more than it didn't, no matter how far fetched it was.

"If there are no other answers than the impossible, then the impossible, however implausible, must be true," said Luna happily.

"Who said that?"

"A muggle by the name of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle wrote that in his fictional retelling of a famous detective, and I was mostly paraphrasing it," said Luna.

Fleur made a note to owl Hermione Granger about this author. He sounded rather wise, for an Englishman. At least she thought he was, because the name sounded familiar. If anyone knew of this Doyle, it would be the biggest bookworm in Beauxbatons.

"Father named me his heir because none of his sons put in _half_ the effort I did into my studies and training, and I never made the mistake of letting my pride in my status as Princess get in the way during a battle," she said with a puffed up chest. Which only made them seem bigger.

"I can believe it. So what are you going to do with the chariot?"

"I'll keep the bulls pinned up for a while. I'm sure D would enjoy having them in the shop until I can arrange a proper stable and get things rolling again. He was absolutely delighted to borrow Ixion for a few months."

Odds were he was letting Ixion breed with some of the horses he cared for, so long as both parties agreed to it.

Only the more peaceful horses like unicorns would turn their nose up at Ixion, and he understood when not to mount a mare. He had learned that the hard way when Alexandria decked him for trying to mount a horse that belonged to an allied nation that had just gone into heat.

"Get the ball rolling again?" repeated Fleur faintly. She had a bad feeling about this.

"I need to announce that the line of a conqueror has returned, and to fulfill my father's dream," said Alexandria.

This was bad. This was very bad. Already Alexandria had a rather strong charisma that pulled in most of Durmstrang (they felt rather charitable with her after she agreed to pass along the full blooding rite to their families on request), and her personality and bust line drew in most of the Hogwarts students. About the only ones that didn't particularly feel like following her lead were the Beauxbaton students (outside a few oddballs that came from rather...traditional...families) and that was only because the girl was so crass and open about her intent! Most of the girls and rare boys who came were from refined families, and it didn't help that Beauxbatons emphasized all the arts, not just the magical ones.

She had the _worst_ feeling that when Alexandria said "getting the ball rolling" along with her father's dream, she meant restarting Alexander the Great's legacy of conquering kingdoms.

And that could be bad. That could be very bad.

"Tell me Alex, how much do you know of the modern world?"

"Hardly anything," admitted Alexandria.

She could either nip Alexandria's conquest in the bud, or limit the damage it could potentially cause.

"Give me a few days to get things ready," said Fleur.

She had to do damage control before her friend got in way over her head, and fast!

Alexandria was enraptured by all the weapons of war that the current age had wrought. Thanks to a bit of quick thinking and diplomatic immunity, Fleur had a working TV and video playing device. She had also rented or bought countless videos of the history of war, at least for the past hundred or so years. And the books...the less said about the amount of books she had ordered, the better.

Her father would have complained about the cost, except he had met Alexandria after the Yule Ball and understood his daughter's concerns.

Better to redirect the woman to limit her conquering, or at the very least avoid another world war because of a monumental misunderstanding. Plus this would help set up France as an "allied" kingdom rather than one she had to conquer.

Of course then came the fact that it took a bit of quick talking to explain the price tags to such weapons, and how her vault simply wasn't going to cover an entire fleet of them, much less what she would have to pay in order to train the pilots, among other things.

What she said next did nothing for Fleur's poor sanity.

"So I should stick to the magical societies until I build up enough capital!" said Alexandria, her fist hitting her other hand in an open palm position.

Luna giggled.

"Well, even the greatest legends had to start small and work their ways up!"

"And they would need a loyal scribe to insure that their legend is written down _properly_ and not downsized," winked Alexandria.

"Dear gods, I've created a monster," muttered Fleur, before she said "Would you consider a magical alliance treaty rather than simply taking over France?"

"When I regain control of my kingdom and begin my campaign, I will meet with your leaders and consider it," agreed Alexandria.

The soldiers used to call her a more level headed version of Iskander. Alexandria wasn't above making alliances, rather than simply conquering a kingdom. A happy kingdom was one that wasn't trying to kill her men by stabbing them in the back. And an allied kingdom was just as acceptable as long as they acknowledged her claim as the Queen of a rather large domain.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandria had a perplexed expression on her face. It was rather odd to look at.

"What happened?" sighed Fleur.

"Boys and girls alike have been handing me sweets and colorful bits of paper all day. Quite strange."

Fleur mentally went over the date, before she started laughing.

"In all the confusion and headaches I forgot you wouldn't know about _Valentine's_ day."

"Valentine's day?"

"It's _supposed_ to be a day celebrating love and the god Eros, son of Aphrodite and Ares. Officially anyway. Unofficially it's a day for couples and courting," said Fleur, simplifying it.

"Oh. They do realize I 'swing' both ways, right?" said Alexandria.

"Hence why there have been girls giving you cards and chocolate as well. And how have you been picking up modern slang this far from civilization?"

"Again, they can't really tell me I can't visit this 'London' in order to update my growing collection of 'graphic novels'. Besides, some boys were helpful enough to introduce me to a rather interesting competition between master craftsman. They were particularly enthusiastic about something called 'Warhead'," said Alexandria cheerfully.

"Something tells me I don't want to know what you've become obsessed with now."

She would learn the details of this "Battlebots" craze Alexandria had fallen in love with much, much later...when her friend was getting her daughter obsessed with the competition. Which would lead to another headache, but that much further down the road.

"Anyway most of the time when someone hands you chocolate or a card during Valentine's day, it means that they are attempting to court you or start the beginnings of a courtship. Of course that also includes cards between friends," explained Fleur.

"Tis a good thing Grandmother always drilled me to be polite when receiving gifts, and to insure I made it clear that I was not going to give anything in return unless I intend to. Especially when it came to men," said Alexandria.

She had politely thanked everyone who gave her a card or candy, all the while being absolutely confused as to the reason behind why they were giving it to her.

Most of the Durmstrang boys might have guessed she had no idea what the holiday was about, because some offered to spar with her as opposed to giving her gifts.

Two guesses which idea she liked more.

* * *

Alexandria had a rather odd look when she saw the maze.

"You aren't going to be stupid enough to add a minotaur into there are you?"

As a Greek, Alexandria was far too well aware of the myth of the Minotaur. Especially in regards to how it treated the unlucky women who went into his maze.

"Minotaurs have either gone extinct or have been locked away in Greek sanctuaries. A real one hasn't been seen in decades," said Fleur. Just the mere thought of running into one of those depraved beasts gave her nightmares.

"No, no, no. Only a fool would try to bring an endangered species like a minotaur into Scotland, especially around so many young girls!" said Bagman quickly. "There will be a Sphinx though."

"What is a sphinx?"

"An ancient Egyptian creature that like to challenge passerby with riddles and will attack if the answer is wrong," supplied Fleur.

Alexandria brightened at the idea. She had yet to challenge her wits against anyone since coming here. It constantly seemed to surprise everyone that she had an actual brain under her red locks.

It was only after dinner that she caught wind of Barty Crouch being found, delirious and rambling.

* * *

"What are these?" asked Alexandria. Fleur had just dumped a good deal of mundane books on her table.

"These are historically accurate books on the world for the past three hundred years. Read, learn about the world around you, and then make a plan of attack once you've caught up. You've been able to skirt the issue because you've been staying here, but once you leave Hogwarts, you'll find that the castle itself is very much out of the loop," said Fleur flatly.

The more time Alexandria spent preparing, the less time she would have to actually conquer. Fleur had little doubt that the English idiots would roll over and accept her as their Queen if she displayed enough power. They had the most annoying habit of following the strongest...wand.

Alexandria dove into the books, once again reminding people that inside her boisterous exterior lay the mind of a true scholar. She loved books, the more obscure the better.

Recently she had been given a book on Alexander the Great, more specifically his accomplishments.

She accepted the books, which went into more depth than any tape Fleur was able to procure for her.

She was closer to the end when she found a passage that had her immediate attention.

Fleur noticed her sudden intense look while staring at the page.

"What's wrong.

Alexandria slowly moved the book so that Fleur could read the chapter.

"'The Lunar Temple: fact or fiction'?"

"The Lunar Temple is where my father stored all the more dangerous artifacts that he knew were too risky to leave in the Library of Alexandria. It's very existence was so secret that he had me wipe the memories of even the memory of it from the architects, and those that guarded it risked tide the secret to their lives."

"Like an extreme version of the fidelius charm?"

"The what?"

"It's an old charm that hides secrets. One person is selected called the 'secret keeper'. This secret keeper can protect anything from a location, a person, or knowledge of a secret. Only they can impart the location or existence of what is hidden. Though upon their death, everyone in on the secret becomes a secret keeper as well. Supposedly, the Potters were under this charm when they were betrayed."

"Our way of keeping was much more strict. To share the secret resulted in death. No exceptions. Only my father could share the existence of the temple, much less the location. Though he did impart the location of the temple so that I could continue guarding it upon his death."

The government that had sprung up in the countless years since her father's death had been very specific about the requirements if she wanted to reclaim her title as the daughter of the Alexander the Great.

She had to bring something that was documented as stored by Alexander, but never recovered.

In short they wanted her to lead them to one of Alexander's lost artifacts.

Returning to the Lunar Temple was a good way to do that. And perhaps some of the items inside were finally safe to allow the world to have again.

Still the fact that people knew of the existence of the temple enough to speculate whether it existed... it boded ill. There was a high possibility she would have to relocate most of the temple.

Fleur, bless her, did not ask about the location. Obviously a king like Alexander had to have a reason to hide the temple.

* * *

The third task. One might say that the anticipation was making the Champions nervous.

Which would be a load of crock.

Alexandria Black was perfectly calm, almost bored even. She paid no mind to Bagman or the other officials. At the first cannon blast, she walked into the maze without any hesitation. Her innate sense of direction (combined with the fact that she had very sharp eye sight and saw the maze from the astronomy tower) meant she had a vague idea of where the goblet would be.

However her sense of danger was going off, and like any warrior she paid close attention to it. She knew that something was wrong, but since she had no idea what she was going to be reasonably cautious.

Which was why two hours later, when she found the goblet (and noted a suspicious lack of obstacles/opponents) she decided the simple approach was better. Just in case there was some sort of trap on the pedestal, she opted to knock the goblet off and pick it up once it had fallen.

Traps generally had an immediate response when weight was involved. It wasn't uncommon to keep valuable artifacts on a hair-trigger, one that would react to the slightest change.

Considering most such treasures were usually kept inside and away from windows, there was generally little reason to worry about such things as heavy winds knocking them off.

And in places that were seismically active, especially on a frequent basis, most had the sense to insure the temple or location was very solid before adding hair-triggers.

After she knocked the massive spider out (it obviously wasn't local stock, or it would have had the sense to run after recognizing her) she grabbed four of it's eight legs and slowly began to spin. Once she had the right momentum, she let the spider loose and it crashed into the goblet.

Only to vanish without much warning at all. The dais it sat on continued standing there, sans goblet. The maze however, died off and the crowd went nuts.

That elation turned to open confusion for the officials upon realizing that the goblet was nowhere to be found.

"Where is it?" demanded Bagman. "We can't have a proper champion without the goblet!"

Alexandria stared the man down. He back off, but the question remained.

"I threw an acromantula at the goblet, in case there was a trap under it. Instead the goblet vanished with the spider," she explained.

"You threw an acromantula at the goblet," said Dumbledore. His tone was full of disbelief.

She raised a single red eyebrow.

"You've seen me knock out a dragon with a single punch. Do you really doubt that I would be able to swing a massive spider a short distance if given enough momentum and room to maneuver?" she said amused.

Well when she put it like that.

"But the goblet! How are we supposed to hold another tournament without it?"

"Find out where the cup was spelled to land. It shouldn't be too hard to locate a rampaging massive spider in the countryside. Considering the rarity of purely magical enclaves..."

As it turned out, they had to wait two days before the goblet could be found. The moment they did, the unlucky Auror to pick it up suddenly found themselves in the center of the Quidditch pitch where the maze had been.

With confirmation someone had turned it into a portkey, Alexandria was given her bag of gold and acknowledgment as the one who 'acquired' the cup.

After that they were more interested in finding out who had spelled the thing into a portkey.

* * *

With the use of technology and geographical surveys, Alexandria was able to locate the most likely location of the temple. Time and earthquakes caused the temple to move. Not enough to disappear entirely, but it made locating it a bit difficult.

Once she did though, Alexandria considered taking Luna with her. However while she was fond of the girl, she wasn't yet sure whether the odd Seer was ready to hold such an enormous secret.

Instead she took another oddball.

Count D wasn't human. He harbored an equally great secret, and protected it well. In the event her father found and hide rare and extinct species, she would need his assistance in making sure that they had a chance to come out of hiding.

Besides, she wanted him to check on the bulls to insure that they were in perfect health despite traveling through time and space.

The two of them swam deep, deep underwater. They started off several miles away to insure no one would be able to track them, and thanks to the bubblehead charm, they didn't need to worry about air.

Slowly they descended past coral and sharks, most of which swam away from Count D. After a few moments, they swam upward into an air pocket most wouldn't have seen. A single flick of the wrist, and light erupted above them from a chandelier.

Count D said nothing, but looked around. Priceless treasures and artifacts lay scattered about. Any human that found this trove would be remembered for centuries. An archeologist could search several lifetimes and would have to be miraculously blessed just to find something like this. Especially intact.

However it was the statue in the back that had Alexandria pause, before sighing in fond amusement.

"Only you, father, would think of something like this."

It was Alexandria, except the statue was garbed in the agreed dress of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, crafts and warfare. In her right hand was her father's sword. In her left was her preferred shield, complete with a Medusa head.

However it was when Alexandria observed the sight line of 'Athena' that she saw something curious. An orb the size of a grapefruit that glowed a vibrant red, almost like fire in glass. In intrigued her so much that as D was looking around, she took a broom she bought with her newly acquired gold to fly up to it.

 ** _Who dares disturb this temple?_**

The voice boomed all around them.

"I am Alexandria, Daughter of Iskander, King of Conquerors!" she proclaimed proudly.

 ** _Many have claimed his bloodline! Can you prove yourself worthy of the honor?_**

"And what sort of test shall you create to prove I am his daughter?" she demanded imperiously.

 _ **What was the name of Athena's first equine companion?**  
_

She didn't even have to think of the name. Obviously they meant her first horse.

"Caliburn."

There was an oppressive silence, before the booming voice spoke again.

 ** _Hail and well met, Queen of Conquerors. You may claim your inheritance._**

"Hail and well met," she replied back.

After that odd encounter, several things appeared out of the blue. Clearly, the more dangerous/important items had been hidden from the unworthy.

Including several rare eggs that D quickly confirmed were still viable. But the most startling thing they discovered was deeper still in the temple.

D's breath hitched when he saw several figures sleeping under a spell and safely contained inside what appeared to be free-floating bubbles. All looked to be of Asian descent, all inhumanely beautiful in appearance, and not a single one was human.

It didn't take a genius to realize that these figures were all of the same kin as D himself.

"I thought rumor had them killed off?" she said quietly, so as not to wake the figures.

"Everyone in the village _was_ killed off, according to Grandfather. However legend spoke of the royal family splitting into two factions. The older faction followed a Seer who spoke of a catastrophe that would end the people. The younger thought themselves wise and thought that the Seer was mistaken. And so the older members split away from the village and were taken in by a mighty king. They were never heard from again."

Alexandria eyed people in the bubbles.

"Evidently the convinced my father to hide them somewhere not even the Emperor could find them. It would take something great for him to bring them here," said Alexandria.

"...How are we going to wake them? Even I can tell these spells will hold to the end of time."

She eyed the bubbles, then went for the most simple solution. Taking her athame, she cut into her right hand and put it to the first bubble she could reach. It glowed an ominous red, before popping with the sound of breaking glass.

And with it, the awakening of the occupant. It was a female.

She looked at D and asked _"How long?"_

Alexandria looked at D.

"I'll be investigating the treasures. Have a discussion with her on whether now's a good time to remove the others and bring them out of the temple," she informed D. He nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well? What artifact have you brought to prove your validity as the daughter of Alexander the Great?" demanded the old wizard.

Alexandria frowned at his tone, but reached into her bag to pull out...a book made of gold.

"Is that it?"

"That's...!"

Several eyes turned to the old historian, who looked to Alexandria first for permission before practically salivating over the book.

"The legendary Book of the Living... said to have been lost when the Library of Alexandria was sacked along with the Book of the Dead. According to historical evidence, it contains all the ways to counter such creations as horcruxes without harming the container, and how to properly destroy a liche when they appear."

"Liche are a myth," scoffed the wizard.

"Actually they're just smart enough to keep quiet. Most of them were destroyed centuries ago, and after a while the knowledge of how to create or become one was lost. For good reason," frowned the Greek Unspeakable. "If this truly is the missing Book of the Living taken by King Alexander himself, then she must be directly related to him. Only his descendants knew the location of dangerous artifacts such as this."

"The Lunar Temple. It exists?" whispered the historian.

Her frown turned to a scowl.

"I'll not claim whether it exists or not. If it _does_ exist, then my father will have hidden it's location for a very good reason. Somethings are not meant to be found, just as some secrets are better kept lost."

She did have the Book of the Dead in her bag, but that was more of a contingency plan in case they didn't accept the validity of the first book.

And the orb she recovered now sat around her neck on a string long enough to hide it's presence in her rather large chest. The fiery red orb was one artifact she knew was meant for her alone to find.

* * *

News that the mighty Iskander had a descendant spread like wildfire throughout Greece. Particularly what was left of Macedonia. The fact she could identify every room of what little remained of her father's mighty castle and open every sealed door only reaffirmed her claim as the King of Conqueror's daughter.

Only someone who could speak the ancient language and knew the correct passwords could open a good portion of the basement levels, which were all that were left intact by the time the looting started. Some of the traps were positively deadly, and it was only Alexandria's blood that allowed such doors to open.

Among the Greek magical society, the name "Queen of Conquerors" was being spread like a tiding of good fortune, as Alexandria's first act (once she had access to her gold) was to restore the castle to it's ancient glory. With access to her memories, those in charge of the restoration were able to do so with accuracy.

Alexandria was also kind enough to share her memories of the Parthenon before it fell to ruin, greatly speeding up the restoration efforts.

Having a detailed, accurate image of what it looked like before the great temple fell apart helped the historians figure out what the original artwork looked like, as Alexandria had spent extra time memorizing it. Almost as much time as she had taken memorizing the statue of Athena and the materials used to make it.

Old documents and drawings couldn't do justice to visual memory.

What was interesting to note was that the Greek Ministry was more than happy to work with Alexa to bring Greece back into greatness.

The Persian and Egyptian Ministry were less pleased, but they got over it very quickly when Alexandria handed over several tomes and other artifacts from the many hidden caches her father left behind that belonged to them. Age old rivalries were hard to keep up when handed such a massive gesture of goodwill.

Apparently when the original library in Alexandria was sacked and burned, it was only the copies that were lost. The _real_ one, which held countless scrolls and handwritten spells had been hidden by magic, and the location was left behind in the Lunar temple for safekeeping.

Iskander knew his daughter loved books, and thought leaving behind the originals was a nice present.

He loved to spoil her rotten, and she was very much a "daddy's little girl".

* * *

Alexandria glared at the red bauble she took from the temple. It held a tremendous magical power...anyone with the ability to sense magic (a common skill back in her father's day for mages, now only prevalent in "curse breakers" and others exposed to magical items regularly)...but no matter what she did, she couldn't figure out the way to access the artifact.

Alexandria was nothing if not stubborn as a mule. She would figure out how to use this red bauble even if it meant destroying it.

"Work, damn you!" shouted Alexandria.

What happened next had her hitting the wall with her head repeatedly.

 _ **~You could have just asked, you know.~**_

Alexandria (once she was done abusing the poor wall which had several cracks in it since it was ordinary wood) glared at the jewel.

"You can talk?"

 _ **~I am an intelligent device, designation Conquering Heart.~**_

Alexandria beamed.

"Tis a fine name!"

The 'device' was silent.

"So why did my father place you in his most sacred temple?"

 _ **~Designation Iskander left me inside the bounded fields of the temple so that designation Alexandria could fulfill his dream of seeing Oceanus and placing his marker there.~**_

"So you are to be my companion whilst I complete my father's dream?"

 _ **~You have a sufficiently large enough linker core to utilize most functions,~**_ **announced the jewel.**

 **Alexandria didn't get the linker core, but she mentally translated it to her having enough prana to use the jewel to it's full capability.**

"So how do I use you?"

Conquering Heart was silent, before it spoke up.

 _ **~Registering new user. Designation Alexandria, Queen of Conquerors. Linker Core access...fully established. Barrier Jacket confirmed. Optimum configuration for weapon form...confirmed. Stand By Ready... Set Up.~**_

Alexandria was in a rather large shirt she had purchased "online" as it was called bearing the title of _"Admirable Tactics"._

One of Fleur's many successful tactics to keeping Alexandria from starting her conquest of the magical world was to introduce the girl to war simulation games. In the spirit of giving her friend some 'experience with modern warfare', in her words.

All she was doing was delaying the inevitable, but she planned to be either with Alexandria or firmly away from the chaos the red head was almost certain to cause when the mundane people realized what she was up to.

This shirt, plus the rather large pair of 'jeans', were the clothes Alexandria had taken to wearing as "casual wear", since her armor was far too noticable.

She didn't mind what would have been considered men's garb...she had a long-standing love-hate relationship with the dresses and skirts common in her father's time.

She loved to wear them to balls and social gatherings, but hated wearing them every day because they were so easy to rip and tripped her repeatedly.

Which was really the main reason her father commissioned a set of armor that looked almost like a feminine version of his own, save the longer skirt.

One moment she was in her shirt and jeans, the next she was in a slightly modified version of her armor. On her feet were a pair of red-colored wings, that upon experimenting, allowed her to fly.

A wicked grin appeared on her face, as she held her new weapon in her hand. The unholy cackle she let loose sent shivers down the spines of the spies in the city. And that was before she found out about the fact she could launch massive beams of blood red magic that obliterated anything and everything in her path with her new 'cannon'.

* * *

 _In the Clock Tower..._

More than one high and mighty Magus fled for their life/sanity hearing the evil cackles of the infamous Zelretch. The genuine mirth spoke of only pain, humiliation and terror that would soon occur, and no sane person wanted to be on the wrong end of his rather vocal amusement. That way spoke of only doom.

In his office, Zelretch was laughing his fanged ass off at the sight of Alexandria playing around with what was commonly called the "Befriending Beam" from another magical girl who was called the "White Devil".

He knew handing Iskander the precursor to Raging Heart (renamed before he handed it over) would be downright hilarious.

He couldn't wait for her to use it in the battlefield, especially against the Golden King Gilgamesh when he finally pissed her off.

* * *

Alexandria Looked at the aged wizard who had sent a team of people into her recently updated castle.

As much as she loved the old ways, even she wasn't foolish enough to dismiss the idea of upgrading the palace to allow electricity.

Well that, and she refused to forgo her new addiction to internet war simulation MMO's just to cater to the delusions of the old blood families.

Albus Dumbledore was apparently of the belief that she fit some sort of prophecy involving her and the 'Dark Lord Voldemort'. As such, he was determined to convince her to fight in his war, despite the fact she had absolutely no reason to do so.

Well, no reason to fight for him anyway.

The issue she had was that instead of sending an envoy to broach the topic and see if she was open to delegations from England, he brought several members of his "Order" with him and acted like he had every right to intrude on her residence and make demands.

Beside her, Fleur looked downright livid and even Luna was frowning in disappointment at her former headmaster.

She had gladly take up Alexandria's offer of private tutors, and had no love of her former school.

Besides, with the revelation of the true Library of Alexandria (now in Greece with guards to insure no one tried to steal the priceless tomes and scrolls when it wasn't open to the public) Xenophilius had been more than happy to dive right in with the hopes of finding if there was any information on the creatures he was always writing about.

So far, the prospects in that direction looked rather promising.

If Dumbledore picked up on the disapproval and slight hostility at his attempt to strong arm his way into the palace, he showed no sign of it.

Good manners and hospitality dictated that they at least offer tea and possibly small snacks.

Alexandria however, felt that his actions did not warrant such manners.

"You have made your case, however I fail to see why this information warrants such terrible manners on behalf of the English."

"After the tournament, Voldemort found a way to resurrect himself. Once he realizes your identity, he is likely to target you directly in an effort to either recruit you or kill you. The prophecy points at you as the one who will end him once and for all," said Dumbledore, as if that settled matters.

Alexandria's eyes were as hard as rubies. One did not train to take up the mantle of one of history's greatest war strategists and miss the blatant subtext Dumbledore was keeping to himself.

Fleur wasn't that far behind catching what the old wizard _wasn't_ saying to their face.

"You wish for her to come back and clean up the mess you refused to deal with the first time around. You offer false security and plan to dictate her actions simply because of your inflamed legend," stated Fleur flatly in a cold tone.

"I have studied your tactics when this...Voldemort...first started making his name. I have also studied why it took so long for you to act on Grindlewald's attempts to tear the world apart. I have no patience for idle pacifists that promote false redemption, and even less for those who openly toss their own forces into battle with half-assed tactics that result in their deaths. If I conquer England, it will not be by using _stunners_ ," she said in disgust.

Dumbledore's surprised expression did not bode well for his attempts to 'protect' Alexandria.

The idea she might be powerful and influential enough to protect herself did not occur to him. He had been the most powerful wizard in England for so long he had forgotten what it was like to be around equals...and never around one so young.

Long had Dumbledore planned to train the Potter heir when he found her after she disappeared from her home. The knowledge of the prophecy weighed heavily on him, and he had the foreboding feeling this war would be the death of him.

If he could train a protege to take over in his stead, he felt safe in the knowledge that the magical society would be in good hands.

Then Alexandria Black returned to her rightful time, and suddenly all those plans were thrown right out the window and into the dust.

She was powerful, well trained, and not afraid to start a fight she would do everything in her power to finish. She was raised (and this had been confirmed repeatedly) and trained by the Greek king Alexander the Great, or Iskander as he was also known.

In short the chance she would follow him blindly were so remote it wasn't even funny.

"Let me put it this way, Albus Dumbledore... the next Englishmen to enter _my_ kingdom in force will result in my return to your country...and this time I won't be so nice. Any of your countrymen coming here in groups will be considered an act of war, and I will not hesitate to bring my forces to conquer your society. From what I can see, it's long overdue for a reminder that they are not the center of the magical community like they believe," said Alexandria flatly. Her tone was dead serious, and something in the way she said it made him shiver in fear.

He did not want to see what she would do if any more English came to Greece trying to force her into their war.

He had no idea that the entire matter would be taken out of his hands by the incompetent man they had elected as Minister.

At least Sirius wouldn't bitch and moan about being stuck in his house anymore. He had been granted asylum by the Greeks along with Remus. He would have a chance to possibly reconnect with his recently found goddaughter...if he could convince her of giving him a chance of course.


End file.
